Lost in their own World
by 00Mogar372
Summary: After new ruins are found teams RWBY and JNPR are sent to search the area for possible artifacts from a time that is no longer, but what they find is not at all what they expected. Will their discovery stop many thing in the years that are to come, or will it be their downfall? Only time will tell... This is something I came up with in my free time, rated M just to be safe ;)
1. Similar yet different

AU: The only thing I own here are the characters Kale Bomvu, and Obadia Corcra. Rooster Teeth or my friends own the rights to anything else in this story.

 **Chapter 1: Similar yet different** **Unknown location and time**

A young woman appearing in her early 20's woke up in a field that she recognized but had no idea as too just how she had gotten there the last thing she remembered was being on a mission with her team and while being separated she was trying too drag her knocked out partner through too a safe area which was the right idea but now she was here and she had no idea how. But right now she had bigger problems then a change of scenery as she heard a familiar growl coming from behind her, within a second she was standing and had a strange weapon drawn and ready to strike.

Standing six foot two inches tall, this 150-pound woman looks thin but is surprisingly strong. Her shoulder-length, white hair is unkempt and flows just over her shoulders, with two furry white fox ears popping up just out of her hair. Her alabaster skin is contrasted by a red, tribal wolf tattoo on her left shoulder and a tattoo of a wolf with a shield wielding woman on its back, running up her left leg, she has a pair of deep set, crimson red eyes.

She wears a pair of custom-made red headphones and a strange silver necklace in she shape of a fox head with inlaid rubies for eyes. She wears a black and white striped jacket that is cut off just above her stomach with no sleeves and a red interior that covers a burn scar on her left shoulder. The only armor she wears is a pair of scuffed, red leather bracers with a slot for a small dust vial. Her white furred tail is sticking out of the back of a pair of black and white striped jeans. The left leg of her pants have the entire outer half of the fabric missing, with the occasional strap of fabric looping around her leg to connect to the fabric hugging her inner thigh. Standing out in stark contrast is a red bandanna tied around her left knee covering a tattoo of the white fang's iconic symbol.

Her waist is adorned with a silver sash, tied in an intricate knot with ten large pouches equally interspersed five of which are filled with different types of dust, grenades, flash bangs, one is even filled with varying types of crystals, and a scabbard where her sword hangs, and from her left hip. Her feet are adorned with a pair of custom make combat boots with boot knives carefully tucked inside.

All in all this woman looked like she was ready for a fight and it was just in time as a pack of three Ursa minors and one major charged out at her, she only smirked knowing this would be easy as her black three foot, blade with an unexplained crimson glow seemed to pulse with anticipation at the upcoming fight. Waiting until the first Ursa charged the woman simply spun out of the way slashing the back of the grimm wide open before plunging her blade into the things neck, needless to say it dropped dead and the woman's grin spread.

After the other minors met a similar fate the Ursa major let out a roar of rage that its pack had been so easily disposed of, and in response charged at her but swiping a huge paw at the woman before it was within range of a similar death, instead the woman folded her weapon back into a black, lever-action, sawed-off shotgun and unloaded three shots into the Ursa's scull breaking the bone plating and killing the beast.

With the fight over she knew where she needed to go but stopped when she heard something else coming towards her, expecting more grimm she got ready but instead of grimm it was an overly large fox which made the woman's eyes grow soft as she saw her lifetime friend and companion, she knelt down and hugged the fox in a voice that sounded like a mother talking to their child "Oh my sweet Aria I thought I lost you, hey you have any idea what happened?"

The fox seeming to understand the woman shook its head in confusion as she didn't even seem too know what had happened and also didn't seem to recognize some of the smells, after all everything did seem a little off.

 **RWBY &JNPR Emerald Forest, 30 seconds before**

"Sooo what was our mission again?" Ruby asked as the two teams walked around the emerald forest in search of a recently discovered ruin that Oobleck would have searched himself if other matters hadn't pulled him away.

"You dunce we are searching those ruins for Oobleck, don't you pay attention?!" Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in disappointment at her leader constantly doing stuff like this.

"Oh yea, but why?" the little red scythe wielder asked with no reaction to Weiss's frustration

This time Phyrra spoke up "To go search and possibly collect artifacts for study." Which prompted another oh from Ruby, before they continued they heard a roar followed by a few gunshots, they looked at each other and then ran towards the sound of a fight.

As soon as the group got too where they heard the fighting their eyes went wide at the sight a single faunus woman crouched in front of a fox hugging its neck and talking with it, but even stranger the fox seemed to understand the woman.

 **Back to the woman's perspective**

As she stood up she looked around and observed the area until she saw someone poking their head around a tree so she called out "You can come out now." This made the figure jump a little before slowly coming out from behind the tree revealing it to be Ruby Rose.

The woman smiled sweetly at Ruby only being a few years older then her making her think back to her first year at Beacon, but she was jarred out of her thoughts when she saw seven more people come out the same direction as Ruby, and they where now lined up save for Blake who as soon as she saw the overgrown fox bolted up a tree and was now sitting up there.

The woman looked at Blake but made no comment as she looked at the eight students in front of her with a smile she was hoping they where not going to attack her, although she could take a few of them they would quickly overwhelm her in sheer numbers.

She felt like running but stood her ground and finally broke the silence "So are you all students at Beacon?" she got a nod from everyone

"Yea, I'm Ruby leader of team RWBY and we are all first years." Ruby piped up trying to get the conversation started and it worked everyone started naming themselves off one by one.

After getting their names the woman bowed with a grace that would put Weiss to shame saying "Nice to meet you all, my name is Kale Bomvu third year student at Beacon academy." That got a bunch of confused looks from the others, they had never heard of her.

After seeing their looks Kale scratched her chin and asked "So how is headmaster Alban running things without me?" that got her more confused looks and a few "who?"s from the others making her ask "What's his name then? Along with the headmistress's name."

Weiss looked at Kale with suspicion as Blake spoke "Headmaster Professor Ozpin, and assistant headmistress Professor Glynda Goodwitch." Kale stood there for a second before realizing something, 'I'm not home anymore' and she collapsed at realizing what she desperately didn't want to even though her entire body told her it was true.

Before anyone could move though Kale's fox Aria bolted to her and whimpered licking Kale's face trying to figure out what happened to her, when everyone else came out of the shock that a supposed third year had just fainted at hearing the name of the headmaster they moved over too her worried about what had happened only for the fox to try and defend her masters body by growling them off.

It took them a few minutes to calm the fox down to the point where they could pick up the woman and bring her back to Beacon with Aria following them the whole way.

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary, Noon**

It was a few hour but eventually Kale woke up with Aria laying at her feet on a hospital bed, instead of her normal cloths she was in a medical gown which made her freak out a bit not knowing who saw what until the nurse came in with a smile saying "Well you look like you've seen better days Miss Bomvu." This caused her to chuckle.

"You can say that again." Kale said in a week voice not really knowing what to think at the moment before the nurse pointed to a bathroom saying "Well I left your clothes in there you can get dressed and go meet with Ozpin when you're ready, and don't worry I was the only one in here when I got you undressed." That caused Kale to sigh a bit more relieved that none of the others saw her.

After getting dressed Kale started to walk out of the nurses office before realizing that Aria was still asleep on the bed so she woke the fox then continued on her way, she hoped to have no issues getting there and thankfully there was none until she reached the elevator doors opening to reveal a pissed off looking Glynda who's only words where "Come on, Ozpin is waiting."

After a uncomfortable silence in the elevator the doors opened up to reveal Ozpin's office which reminded Kale of her own headmasters office, she walked up to the desk and silently took a seat as the professor watched her from behind a coffee mug that he was currently drinking from.

"So miss Bomvu from what the others told me you are a third year at this school yet my records have no nothing about you… at all, and what I mean by that is that there is nothing on you or your family name. So could you please explain to me how this could be? Because I'm sure you could shed some light on this." Kale sat there for a minute silently with Aria sitting next to her.

"Before I begin I would like to make one request." Prompting an eyebrow to raise from Ozpin "I would love a cup of coffee." She stated causing the headmaster to chuckle and nod as Glynda brought a mug that Kale took and thanked her, and then she started her tale of past events as she had known them.

 **Flashback to the previous day**

Kale sat on a bullhead with the rest of her team heading to clear out and collect artifacts from a newly discovered ruin site, she was cleaning her glowing blade with an oiled rag it was her pastime and also a nervous tick that she had since before she could remember.

A woman about the same age as Kale with black hair and blue eyes looked at her team and said "So we start from the south and go in two teams one taking the east half while the other take the west, is everyone good with that?" getting a nod from the other two she looked at Kale and said "You ok Kale?"

Kale looked up at her and said, "No I'm not Alexis, and this whole thing just gives me a gut feeling that something is going to happen." The now identified Alexis nodded at what her partner had said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you and I are taking the east, while Obadia and Krasí take the west." It made Kale feel a little better but she still felt like something was going to happen and soon.

While the others got ready for the mission Kale looked over the team first was Obadia Corcra an Atlas transfer student that from his appearance had seen some shit in his time. He stood 5'5" and wore dark clothing including a black top hat with three purple pocket watches in pouches, a brown leather face mask equipped with all kinds of gadgets, black skin tight shirt and pants, and a purple trench coat under the coat is a backpack with a ammo belt sticking out leading too his weapon that was holstered under his pack.

Sitting next to him was a robot named A.C.D.C that Obadia had designed when he was young, standing 5'9" the robot was equipped with an AI core, it had a few weapons first being two desert eagles holstered on its thighs, second was a broadsword that could replace the left hand that was holstered on his back.

The third member of their team was Krasí Kómma otherwise known as Ko. He was built like a brick house standing 6'4" and weighing in at 250 lbs, he wears a white tank top with purple accents, and he is easy to tell apart by his spiked up red hair same colored stubble, and a large jug on his back, he also wears sweatpants and sneakers.

The last person and leader of this team Alexis Résister, standing six foot tall and looking to be about 150 lbs, she wears a green vest, pants, and tie with a white dress shirt. A pair of glasses holds her neck length black hair back a bit, while her face is normally stuck in a hard cover book that she always carries with her.

She trusted her team as she had for years but something still felt wrong about this mission, something she couldn't put her finger on but it was there nonetheless. She kept cleaning her blade while she thought about the different things she thought they might encounter but nothing would prepare any of them for what was too come.

As they approached the LZ Kale looked out at the ruins still wondering why she felt this way but shook it off for the time being, as soon as they landed the team got off and walked too the entrance and splitting off Obadia and Ko heading off to the west while Kale and Alexis went off to the east, none of their weapons where drawn as they saw no need at the moment.

After minutes of walking around they saw nothing but ruins of buildings and a few pieces of furniture sitting in the rubble, Kale felt like they where being followed but every time she looked there was nothing to see, that is until a shotgun went off nailing Alexis in the back knocking her out instantly after she slammed into what was left of a wall. Turning around with her weapon Kale look surprised as the only thing she saw was herself standing there with her leaver action smoking as it had taken a shot.

Her eyes went wide as she saw this and the other simply grinned before going in for the attack Kale blocking every attack, it was almost like she was fighting herself that is until the other slipped up and Kale slashed it across the stomach causing it to dissipate in a cloud of smoke. She immediately went to Alexis and when she picked her leader up four more of those copy things came around with weapons at the ready and aimed at the two, Kale ran in the other direction looking for anything to use as cover while they shot round after round this went on for a few seconds then nothing.

Kale peaked around a wall of a building that was in surprisingly good condition only too see that all four had disappeared with no trace that they where even there in the first place, that confused her to no end but she let it be, as she turned around she was met with a shotgun butt to the face and the words "Four more for the sacrifice." And then she blacked out.

 **Ozpin's office**

Throughout the whole story Ozpin never said a word as he sat there with his hands folded listening and occasionally sipping from his mug, once she was finished he thought for a second before asking, "Where were the ruins in your story?"

"North west quadrant of the forest about twenty miles from the edge why do you ask?" Ozpin smiled before saying, "That's where the ruins we recently found is located and it was only a few miles from where the teams found you."

Kale was shocked and Aria even tilted her head almost as if she understood what the headmaster was saying, which caused the headmaster to just now notice the overly large fox sitting next to her "Umm you know there is a fox sitting next to you right?"

Kale nearly fell over laughing at the headmaster's words until he asked, "What's so funny Miss Bomvu?" it took her a couple minutes before she could talk properly "Nothing honestly, its just that was the exact same question that Alban asked me when I first came to Beacon. Her name is Aria and she has been with me since I was ten years old."

"And how did that come to pass?" Glynda asked only for Kale to wave her off saying "That is a story for a different time as I am sure there are more pressing matters you would like to discuss." Causing Ozpin to nod and they continued talking about recent events before the topic of what to do next causing them all to think hard.

Kale perked up from her thinking and said, "What if we say that I was part of a third year team that went missing for a while and where presumed KIA, and the two teams that found me are to help me search the area for the rest of my team, cause if you ask me my team is probably out there right now and have no idea what the hell is going on." Ozpin nodded agreeing to the idea and Glynda made the preparations for the upcoming mission.


	2. United we stand

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _United we stand_**

 **AN: I forgot to state this before but I probably will not be following the cannon story other then some of the events that I choose, and this is taking place two weeks before the party episode. Anyway CHAPTER INBOUND!!!**

(Author reactions/comments)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Beacon Grounds, 9 AM next day**

The announcement was made and teams RWBY and JNPR where basically made heroes of all the underclassmen while the upperclassmen had their suspicions of the new comer since they had never heard the names of anyone on team OAKK but nothing came of it since the professors put down most of the rumors.

Kale now sat under a tree reading a book with Aria laying next too her while they waited for team RWBY and JNPR to show up, she wished they would hurry up as she worried about her team and wished them the best of luck until she got there, it was then she heard eight pairs of footsteps heading towards her and she looked from her book too see the two teams heading towards her.

She stood up and put the book in one of her pouches saying "You guys are late." Causing some of the others to flinch as she said it only for Weiss to pipe up "Yeaaa well we tend to take a while since some of us demand a huge pile of pancakes before we leave" she sent a glare at Nora who only smiled and patted her stomach.

Kale chuckled looking at the teams "Well you're lucky its me you have to deal with and not Obadia, boy acts like a drill sergeant when we slack off." She started to walk off to the bullhead before turning back to the others "A word of warning though the others in my team can be… eccentric to say the least."

 **In the forest, that same moment**

Obadia had woken up a few hours ago and had just finished setting up a shelter for the time being, he suddenly sneezed causing him to growl from under his mask "Yea fuck you too Kale." A.C.D.C. looked at him and chuckled as he shot a lone Beowolf that had gotten a little too close for comfort.

 **Back with RWBY, JNPR, and Kale**

Kale chuckled as if she could feel Obadia's anger directed at her making the others look at her strangely, which she waved off and took her seat on the bullhead. On the trip to the forest Kale gave descriptions of the others on her team and a basic rundown of what they should expect in the area and they decided too split up into three groups (RBK, YNR, JPW), and once they landed they all split into their groups and headed off into different directions each following a scroll signal.

As soon as they split Blake asked "So Kale what do you think of the white fang? Since they are a big part of Faunus life, you must have some kind of opinion about them." Kale shrugged as she walked.

"I've got an opinion on them yes, as individuals they aren't bad but they are misguided by their leaders who use the image of peace between species, and warp it until the members think what they are doing is right, meanwhile all they are really doing is smearing our name in the mud." She then whispered to the point where she thought the other two wouldn't hear her "And I would take it all back if I could." Causing Blake's ears too twitch behind her bow.

Ruby smiled at the answer and said "Well I still feel bad every time I hear about them robbing a store or kidnapping someone." Those word stung deep at Kale as she was reminded a little of her past, this did not go unnoticed by Blake who was now observing Kale like a hawk.

It was close to a half hours worth of walking and a surprising but not unwelcome lack of grimm before they came upon a seemingly abandoned camp site, which Kale looked around to find clues as to were her teammate may have gone, only too find a she of tracks leading up into a tree, looking up Kale nearly threw her palm into her face as she saw a passed out Alexis in the tree with her book in hand.

She was sleeping soundly that is until Kale pulled on her leg causing the girl too slowly slide and fall out of the tree and into Kale's awaiting arms, both Blake and Ruby looked at her with questioning glares which she shrugged and said "What she falls asleep in trees quite a bit, so this is actually normal for us." This woke up Alexis who found herself in Kale's arms.

Quickly getting out of Kale's arms she slapped the fox Faunus across the face "You had me worried to death you little bitch." Ruby and Blake where taken aback about this but where even more shocked when Alexis quickly pulled Kale in for a hug "But I'm glad to see you alive and well."

Kale chuckled a bit and pulled from Alexis's iron grip of a hug before she started introductions "Alexis this is Blake and Ruby, part of team RWBY first year class. Both teams RWBY and JNPR came with me to find you, Obadia, and Ko." The information made Alexis think, before she could say anything else all members of OAKK got a message from an unknown contact explaining the situation a bit and that the teams sent to find them are students. After reading it over Alexis nodded and said, "Nice to meet you girls."

Being addressed the girls popped out of their respective shocks, which made Kale chuckle as how it went right over Alexis's head that they where in shock, Ruby was the first to speak (as usual) "Hi I am Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY and before you ask yes it does get confusing sometimes."

Then Blake decided she should introduce herself a bit after coming out of her thoughts "Blake Belladonna only member of team RWBY that seems to take problems like the white fang seriously."

Ruby quickly chimed in "We all take it seriously you only think that cause you barely sleep trying to figure out what they are up too."

Alexis split the girls up before it went any further and sighed, "This is one conversation I don't want to hear for the 100th time." She sent a glare at Kale who shrugged the others nodded while Kale was putting out the camp and already collected Alexis's things.

"Anyway I am Alexis Résister Leader of team OAKK and yes I know generally the first letter is the leader but if you meet Obadia you can guess why I'm the leader and not him." That caused a few questions that she quickly answered (hehe no spoilers for you) getting a few ahh's as the questions where answered, then she said "Now how about we meet up with the rest of my team."

 **With Jaune, Phyrra and Weiss**

"So what do you think this Obadia guy will be like when we find him?" Jaune asked while they walked only for Weiss's quick answer "Well he was part of the Atlas school so I would expect him to be well prepared and calm."

As if on queue to Weiss's answer they heard a man screaming "WERE THE HELL ARE MY GODDAMN TOOLS! HOW CAN ANYONE BE EXPECTED TO WORK LIKE THIS?!?!" which was responded by another much calmer voice "Well we did end up here without our stuff." This caused Phyrra to stifle a laugh as Weiss's eye twitched in annoyance, as she was wrong on both accounts.

Walking into Obadia's little camp they where met with a noxious odor that made them all want to throw up there on the spot until a robot came rushing over with three masks that helped filter the air so the three could breath without the need to throw up. Without looking at the newcomers Obadia yelled in a thick Irish accent "A.C.D.C. I need that blue vial before this becomes unstable." The robot rushed over and brought the bottle over which Obadia poured into his concoction causing it to explode in his face, they all thought he died or something until he started laughing and shouting "Hey at least it worked this time!"

"It was supposed to explode?" Weiss deadpanned causing the man to wipe off his mask and look at the three watching him before saying "Why of course it was how else do you get a chemical bomb to spread to your enemies, not by just sitting there I'll tell you what."

The others only stood in shock "Why are you making chemical bombs? If you don't mind me asking." Phyrra asked cautiously Obadia only chuckled "Well its nice to see someone has a bit of manners behind that scull of theirs, I'm a scientist and my teams medic so I focus my studies into both death and how too counter it, if it where ever used against us. Anyway lets go I can't wait to get back and tell my team about the findings here" before they could say anything he was already packing things up and just like that they gave up trying to reason with him… after all how do you reason with a mad man?

 **With Yang, Ren and Nora**

As they walked (or in Nora's case skipped) they all had one question on their mind which Nora voiced as they started getting close to the signal "Wonder what this Ko guy is gonna be like. Ohohoh maybe he is an uber strong warrior that could give Yatsu a run for his money. Or maybe he wrestles Ursa's for fun just to make others jealous of his strength. HUUUU what if he has a sloth as a little friend like how Kale has that fox." Ren could only chuckle and shake his head at Nora's compulsion to jump to conclusions "Or he might be a massive man who loves to drink and have the best parties." That one Yang laughed at how could anyone like to have parties more then her.

When they came to were the signal was both Ren and Yang jaws dropped and Nora fell over laughing as a huge man was currently drunkenly wrestling an Ursa while a smile was spread across his face, it was almost as if Nora was a physic although there was no sloth in sight which made Nora pout a little as she had hopped to see one today.

After a while the fight ended with Ko breaking the Ursa's neck and noticing the three spectators he had acquired "Well it sheems you alth enjoyed that, anyone want a drink?" Yang was the only one who accepted the offer but quickly regretted it as she took a drink from a large jug, the stuff was strong and he laughed loudly as she nearly spit it out

"What the hell is in that?" Yang asked already getting a bit tipsy only for Ko to laugh louder

"Oh a bit of this a bit of that. Now we should get going I'm sure the rest of my team is bored without me being there to liven up their lives." And with that he picked up the jug like it was nothing and made his way towards where the kids had come from in the first place.

 **Back at Beacon with everyone**

Somehow everyone had made it without too much of an incident; well there was Ko who tried to have a party on a moving bullhead but other then that not much. After they landed the team was called up to Ozpin's office and everyone gave their story as to what had happened before they woke up which mostly lined up with what Kale had said.

Ozpin had set them up in the system as third year student and they decided to hold a ceremony to (re)welcome them to Beacon and then all the other teams where called to the ceremony room for a special announcement at the end of the day.

Once everyone had come the students wondered what the rest of the strange team looked like but for the time being could only see Ozpin on the stage while he waited for the last few stragglers to show up, once they did Ozpin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well today is a day for us all to celebrate the small victories and accomplishments of two teams in this school, I would like to ask teams RWBY and JNPR to the stage at this moment please." All the members of both teams walked up to the stage and stood side by side waiting for what Oz would say next.

"Now then you eight have seemed to do what most thought was impossible, you have brought back a team that was determined KIA on their last mission, even a few huntsmen have searched for them and yet no one seemed to find them, but you have done it by accident." That caused Ruby and a couple others to blush and the six members of OAKK walk out from off stage.

"Now I believe they have something they would like to say." And with that Ozpin left the stage leaving the three teams to stare at each other for a moment, then Kale spoke up "First off I have to say thank you all for helping me find the rest of my team, we have no way to ever pay you guys back other then offering our assistance whenever you guys may need us."

Then surprisingly it was Obadia who spoke "In the words of my father, 'Actions speak louder then words' and that holds true today as you helped us find each other, normally I would disagree with helping people I have no reason to but you have given me reason enough."

A.C.D.C. spoke next "Apologies for his rash attitude, but yes help is the least we can offer and that won't even come close to what you have done for us."

Then it was Ko's turn "Well I might be able to offer a little more then the rest of my team, as I can help throw the most killer parties and on top of that in one week I am throwing one for you all as a small thank you, I hope you can all make it."

Finally Alexis spoke up "I may not be able to throw parties but I will also help you anyway I can and I hope one day you will call on us to do so, no matter the problem we will help and to quote a person whose name escapes me 'ask and you shall receive." And all six of them bowed (Yes even the fox)

And with that the school was dismissed for the day, RWBY and JNPR decided to follow OAKK around and make sure they got everything straitened out… weirdly enough OAKK had gotten the room right next to RWBY's but they didn't mind much as it meant they would be closer to the people they promised to help.

Seeing the plain room everyone got to work setting up in their own corner of the room, and just like that the room looked much different, as the desk had been taken over by Alexis and was filled with books that no one seemed to know where she stored them although Blake took interest and blushed as she saw some of the titles.

Obadia had made his corner of the room look more like a miniature lab complete with equipment and testing chambers, her also set up his computer and hooked up A.C.D.C. to it and started a download of the worlds history so they could compare any differences from the two realities.

Kale had put a couple posters up both of them bands that most of the others had heard of, one being Jeff Williams and the other being Jeremy Dooley, she also put a boom box under the window along with a chair and a small bookshelf that she seemed to pull from nowhere.

Meanwhile Ko's section of the room had barrels and lights laying all over the place, almost as if he was always ready for a party that he or someone else might throw at any second, all the while the other teams just watched as the room quickly changed from bland and generic to looking as if the team had been there all three years.

Ruby stood in a stunned state as she watched the room transformed in a matter seconds before saying "Wow, that was fast you guys must really know how the others in your team work." Only for OAKK too chuckle and in perfect sync say "We learned."

After decorating the team moved around the room putting finishing touches, or in Obadia's case studying data before they all realized seemingly at once, Alexis finally voiced it "Wait what classes do we have?" the others shrugged and they looked to RWBY and JNPR who sighed and walked in to help them figure out class schedules.

 **AN: Hey guys and galls sorry about the choppiness of this chapter but I couldn't figure out a way to bring them all together without breaking it up the way I did… maybe later I will come back and change something's but anyway hoped you could at least stomach this chapter, they will get better I promise. Anyway leave a review as well as any suggestions you guys have (hell even paring that you would like too see, but there are already a couple taken so you may see the pairing you want, you may not ;) can you guess who I have paired already?) as they help me out a lot. Mogar out.**


	3. Genius and Insanity go together

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Genius and Insanity go together_**

 **AN: Ok so I apologize for the late post (I may have forgotten to post it on Monday) but instead of making things like this confusing by doing all of OAKK at once, I will occasionally go into a single persons view of events so y'all can get a little look into the minds and hopefully understand them just a little more, anyway ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

(Author reactions/comments)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **OAKK's dorm room, 12 AM**

Obadia had stayed up all night going over information on the new world they where in, all in all not too different other then name changes and a few events that hadn't happened in his universe.

One thing that annoyed him the most was that he would have to figure out a way to explain some of his past without completely giving away the fact they weren't from this version of Remnant, although he figured that his past would be easy enough to hide since he never talked about it anyway. His research had given him some helpful insight though as he found information that he could use, such dirt on the SDC's CEO would prove valuable especially since he would be working with the heiress directly.

He supposed it was about time too turn in but got sidetracked as he noticed something happening outside their window and went over to investigate, what he saw interested him, it was a few faunus running from another group so he launched himself out of the window too see what was going on.

Back in the room a few minutes after Obadia had left, A.C.D.C. had just come back with a fresh mug of coffee for Obadia only for the robot to see the open window and his creator gone, he set down the glass and groaned "Oh no, not again." And sprinted out the door knowing what might happen.

Obadia tracked the group until he saw team CDRL cornering a group of faunus women that alone angering him, he unsheathed his weapon waiting for them too give him the reason too strike, and it wasn't long before he got his reason as Cardin started laughing at walking up to the women with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Look at them, not even human I think we should treat them accordingly." The others of his team where kind of put off by Cardin's recent behavior changing from a bully to something else, something more malevolent but they had rolled with it this far and the most they had gotten was a slap on the wrist occasionally, so they decided to roll with it. Their thoughts where cut short however when someone jumped in front of the group and landed in between Cardin and the women.

It was Obadia holding a belt fed .223 rifle and in a menacing tone that made it seem more like he was growling "Lay so much as one finger on any of those girls and I will feed you your balls through a straw."

Cardin scoffed and retorted "Well theirs only one of you and four of us, sooo I don't see how you could do that Faunus lover." The last part caused Obadia to laugh in both anger and humor, which made everyone back up a step, except for Cardin who was dumb enough to believe that he could win.

His laughter died down a bit and he said, "The irony in that is my mother was a Faunus, you cock mouthed, little shithead." And that was all he said before transforming his weapon too a heavy plated war hammer, the barrel of his gun had became a handle as the rest of the gun folded on itself moving towards the stock making it thicker and thicker, and that was the most Cardin saw before with a surprising amount of speed Obadia dashed forward and rammed Cardin with the head of his weapon, as a result the boy was sent flying back until he finally hit a wall that was over fifty feet away, and he still managed to crack the stone as well as leave a dent and on top of it all completely decimated Cardin's aura.

The others where right too be scared as their leader went down with only one hit, but that didn't stop them from trying too attack the madman, Obadia dodged attack after attack with little effort until he decided to end the fight and stood still as all three went for stabs. The girls shrieked in horror as the various weapons that Dove, Rustle, and Sky had ran him through, although to their horror Obadia didn't seem to be fazed in the least as he started laughing, softly at first but then it grew with intensity and was filled with a craze, the kind of craze only found in the mentally insane (think of the Joker's kind of laugh then add five layers of crazy), until eventually he pulled the blades from him slowly and with the weapons out of his body it took one swipe of his hammer too send all three into each other and hitting a tree knocking all three out.

Obadia smirked until the pain caught up with him and he fell to his knees clutching the wounds as the girls ran up to him worried what was going too happen, one of the girls, a bunny faunus named Velvet (sorry I just had to put Velvet in here as other then Blake, and Sun she is my favorite faunus), gasped seeing how bad his wounds really where

"We need to get him help now!" she shouted

The others nodded and another one, this one a deer, started running off but before she got far Obadia slammed his fist into the ground and activated his semblance as a purple shield covered a fifteen foot radius stopping the girl in her tracks as she slammed into the wall breaking her nose instantly.

She felt something was off as her nose righted itself without anyone doing a thing to her, and she looked back to Obadia whose wounds where closing back up as his breathing returned back to normal and he stood up again, the other two where confused as he stood up as if nothing was wrong and one of the girls, this one being a dingo, asked, "Umm wait weren't you just dieing?"

He sighed "Well yes but my semblance allows me to heal as well as shield others in a fifteen foot radius, although it does have its drawbacks as your friend there found out the hard way." They looked to the deer faunus who was holding her nose and blushing with embarrassment, a couple of seconds later and Obadia waved his hand dismissing the barrier and he walked over too Cardin checking his pulse before hanging his head in shame making the girls fear the worst.

"I am ashamed to say I didn't hit him hard enough too kill him on the spot." The girls eyes all raised at the statement but at the same time they breathed out a sigh of relief, even if the guy was a jerk they didn't want to be the reason Obadia had killed someone on school grounds, Obadia turned to ask "Are you girls OK to go back to your dorms without me?" they all nodded

Obadia was about to leave when he was met with the steel gaze of A.C.D.C. who only said "I'm only partially sorry about this."

Before Obadia could say anything A.C.D.C. gave him a swift punch to the side of the head knocking him out instantly then he proceeded to pick up Obadia's limp body and saying "Have a good night ladies." All of whom had scurried off as soon as they where mentioned, A.C.D.C. chuckled and walked off back too the dorms.

 **Back at the dorms**

A.C.D.C. made his way through the dorms with a surprising amount of stealth as not to wake anyone else, although he was spotted by a curtain headmistress.

"And just what happened to him?" Glynda asked with a lot of suspicion in her voice.

A.C.D.C. shrugged and expertly lied "Oh not much just a late night training accident with team CRDL, but I think the others are ok, he just passed out from little sleep and exertion."

Glynda couldn't decide whether she should believe him or not since he didn't show much emotion other then to his team, so she decided to go check the others... and boy did she have a surprise waiting for her.

 **AN: So sorry about how I made Cardin seem worse then in the show (almost rape-ish) but I needed something to trigger Obadia's insanity, also sorry for how quick that little fight was BUT I promise there is a better one on the way.**

 **And if you are confused by this chapter don't feel bad I honestly have a hard time writing anything for Obadia**

 **I feel like a little background for explanation would be slightly helpful.**

 **I wrote Obadia to be like a mad scientist/medic and honestly its kinda hard to figure out how too put his mental state into words (but hey I'm trying my best here… hopefully I get better in the future.) Anyway leave a review on what you thought as well as any suggestions you have, as they will help me out a lot. Mogar out.**


	4. What a wonderful day for battle (pt1)

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _What a wonderful day for battle (Pt 1)_**

 ** _AN: Sorry about this extremely late update the last three chapters where already writen when I decided to post my story, so updates will be less frequent and for that I apologize. But anyway enough about me ON TO THE STORY!!!_**

(Author reactions/comments)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Beacon combat class, 11 A.M.**

It had only been three days since team OAKK was reformed on this version of Remnant and already they felt like they where home even without their regular friends to talk with, they made new ones and in some cases new enemies.

In the ring Glynda stood with her tablet scroll "Now I know many of you are interested in the arrival of team OAKK so I have asked them too do some sparing matches with anyone who would like too try their luck."

This brought up some excited murmurs but no one was raising their hands so Glynda took a breath before saying "I was worried none of you would volunteer, anyway we shall do this tournament style then." Just then roulettes showed up on the big screen and on one side Alexis's face showed up and Glynda called it out "First off we have Alexis Résister and her opponent will be…" as if on queue the screen showed another face "Yatsuhashi Daichi, will both combatants please come down to the ring."

Within minutes both students where standing in the arena ready to fight, Yatsu unsheathed his sword while Alexis was simply reading her book which caused Yatsu too look at her in confusion and said "I will not fight an opponent who is not ready." In response Alexis looked at him and opened the book all the way which triggered its expansion into a large spiked shield.

Just then the Glynda said "Match… begin." And Alexis slowly started making her way towards Yatsu who was also making his way to her but at a faster pace, after a few seconds Yatsu slammed his sword into the ground causing a shockwave of force that smashed into her shield halting Alexis's advance for a couple seconds while he charged at her swinging once he was in range… although he soon found out that was a mistake as she seemed to take a deep breath and shout into her shield, for a second nothing then all of a sudden everyone was holding their ears as they heard in a booming voice Alexis's yell, the sound wave hit Yatsu like a tidal wave and he was sent to his knees and even then sent backwards a couple feet from the force that was hitting him, although had Alexis really tried she could have blown his head off with her voice alone, it would'nt have been the first time sje had done it.

Alexis used her shield as a makeshift bat and sent him sprawling to the ground but instead of pressing the attack she waited for him to get his barring again which he was thankful for. He started taking this a little more serious seeing what was probably only one trick up her sleeve and made his attack swinging with so much strength some thought even a goliath might have fallen to it, only for Alexis to block it while only getting pushed back a few feet while the ground beneath her feet cracked from the force behind the blow.

Yatsu repeatedly attacked Alexis who either blocked or deflected the attacks while getting in the odd hit or shield bash and was slowly bringing his aura down while he could only barely bring hers down at all, this went on for a few minutes until eventually the buzzer went off.

"And that is the match with Miss Résister as the victor by aura level at the buzzer." Glynda said

Looking up at the board Kale was shocked at how far Yatsu had taken her down his bordering the line while Alexis's was in the yellow showing that it was a close match, although looking back at Yatsuhashi she noticed how worn out he seemed along with Alexis who was panting from the effort of blocking such a huge amount of heavy attacks since the man stood a full foot taller then her and had shown an incredible amount of endurance.

They shook hands and congratulated each other on a good match before walking back to their respective groups but when Alexis got back Kale snickered at her

"And what are you snickering at?" Alexis accused Kale who could only snicker some more before whispering something into Alexis's ear making the woman blush immediately before punching Kale in the arm "Oh shut it you."

"You know I'm only joking." Kale said defensively before the next match was called

"And next we have Kale Bomvu vs Russel Thrush." That brought Kale out of her conversation with Alexis and she smiled but before she could leave Obadia grabbed her arm and told her something that made her grow furious and with that she walked off ready too fight.

"What did you tell her?" Ko asked

"I only told her what I have observed about his team… and lets just say that boy is in for one hell of a beat down." Obadia chuckled menacingly while Ko gulped, and Velvet looked up at Obadia with worry once she had seen Kale storm off with a fire in her eyes.

Once in the ring Russel looked worried remembering what had happened the night before and even still felt sore from the cracked ribs that Obadia had given him, in fact that was probably the only reason why Cardin hadn't been the one picked since he had too sit this class out due to a "training accident".

Once Kale stepped out into the field Russel's fear spiked again as he saw the fire in Kale's eyes and he was on the verge of pissing himself as she stared at him, he drew his daggers to be ready but audibly gulped as Kale slowly drew her hand and a half glowing sword.

Kale stared into Russel's eyes with fury and said, "Today you shall feel Crimson Fangs bite."

Russel actually feared for his life and this time knew that they had actually fucked up, he felt that if they were not in class with Glynda watching them Kale might have killed him on the spot.

"Match begin." Was all he heard before Kale was on him and he was immediately on the defensive trying to block her slashes as they came at incredible speeds, and while he had the benefit of two weapons she had the advantage o speed, experience... well those and the kind of rage that might make an Ursa major piss itself and run in fear.

Many students watched in awe and in fear as Kale gave him no time to retaliate or even to gather himself, but what surprised them the most was how in the stands a lone fox seemed to be cheering her on with howls and yips.

The battle didn't last long as the buzzer went off and Russel was on the ground in pain from a brutal combo of sword strikes which sent him flying back into a wall and was followed up by a series of shotgun blasts each more painful then the last as Kale was walking towards him with each shot.

"And that's the match, although Miss Bomvu I would please ask that you refrain from breaking mister Thrush as he is the only one we have." Kale listened to Glynda's words but saw she had an almost approving smirk on the assistant mistresses face, which caused Kale to grow a smirk of her own.

She walked up to Russel picked him up by his shirt lifting him off the ground she got really close to him, so close she could almost hear his heart beating in fear "If I ever find out you four do a thing out of place to a faunus again, the next time I won't go so easy on you." she spoke so low her voice almost sounded like a growl, she had the intended affect though as she heard him gulp and a liquid trickle down his leg as she put him down and walked off to her team.

"Now that's all we have time for today without interfering with your normal classes so you are all dismissed." Glynda said getting a few groans of disappointment as the classes got up and started making their way to their actual classes.

 ** _AN: Hehee sorry about the short fight between Russel and Kale but if you think about it CRDL are some of the weakest as far as groups go for the first years and Kale is a third year with a lot more battle experience so the difference makes the cake, also I never really liked any of CRDL other then Sky as he seemed to be at least somewhat respectable. Anywho please review and leave suggestions as they help me know what you all want. Mogar out._**


End file.
